Have a heart part three
by sathreal
Summary: Ed has gone missing and everyone even ENvy is out trying ot find him but if they do find him will they find what the expect?
1. Chapter 1

**Part three is now in motion hahaha but with the ending of the last one .. i know you all will read this part. wheeeeeee i am so cruel.**

_"See you after school Dad." Edward called over his shoulder as he grabbed his jacket. "Don't be late." Roy said not even looking up from his newspaper. Edward nodded and turned to go once more. "Are you forgetting something?" Riza prompted. Edward smiled sheepishly and hurried over planting a quick kiss on her check. After flashing a big fang toothy smile he waved goodbye and disapeared out the door. Had both known this was going to be their last moment with their son Edward they would of bought more time. Roy would of put his paper down and actually paid attention to his son. Riza would of held him closer to her for as long as she could.. but they didn't know. How could they have? so they just went back to their activites blissfully unaware of the evnets about to transpire._

Roy rubbed the bags under his eyes as he tried to stay awake as he looked over the case file of his son's disapearance. The only thing they were able to find was a family photo that Ed often carried on him. "Ed was always a sentimental boy. " Roy thought smiling to himself. "Honey you need to go to bed." Riza said softly as she pulled her robe close. She couldnt stand to see Her husband like this. "I will come later I just need to look over some evidance again." Roy said absentmindedly. Riza yawned as she grabbed her husband gently from behind pulling him in an embrace and began to softly kiss his forhead. "You havent slept in four days. you need to go to bed." she said firmly. "I cant Edward is out there somewhere and alone with god knows what happening to him. I will not rest until he is safe in my arms." He announced resolutely. "I will not rest easily until the people who did this are either dead or behidn bars." he said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "You can't help Ed if you can barely keep your eyes open." riza scoulded. "Fine but only for a few minutes."roy said hesitantly allowing Riza to lead him to the bedroom.

* * *

Envy and Pride stood outside the dingy bar as Lust went inside to try and get more information on Edwards disapearance. "Do you think tthat Mummy will be able to find out who kidnapped Neko?" Pride asked hopefully. Envy cocked a crockeed smile and nodded. "If anyone can find the pipsqueek your mummy can." Envy assured. about 10 minutes late Lust emerged looking victorous. "soo what you find out?" ENvy asked curiously. "It was a state alchemist.. thats all I know." lust stated thoughtfully. "Oh and that the bitch was working at one point with our former boss Dante. "

"well that narrows it down to about... 10 people." Envy siad thoughtfully. "Lets go tell Mustang and Hughes." He said as he turned and lust and his son followed obendantly from behind.

Envy was already thinking over who the most likely suspects would be. It was still strange to think that he was actually being the good guy for once. Alphonse had really changed him. Now here he was doing good deeds and acctully had friends much to Lusts pleasure. The least he could do was atone for his past deeds by helping to find Edward.. besides the kid really did need a break. He had promised Al and his family that he would help with all his power.


	2. Chapter 2

The little boy sat fearfully in the cage as he tried to block out the screams of another child as the monster did who knows what to him. It wasn't clear how long he had been here all he knew was that this place terrofied him. "Big brother.... mummy... Daddy." He sobbed into his sleeves. just than a little brown haired girl crept up to the cage with a concerned look on her face. "Little boy are you ok?" she asked concerned. The boy only looked away. "I know that my Daddy isnt always very nice but he can be really nice sometimes." she siad softly. "Maybe if i ask daddy will let you come out and play with me." She offered. the little boy shook his blonde hair stobornly. "I wants to go home." he said stobornly.

* * *

Envy and his sinful family leaned over Hughes shoulders as they looked over the profiles of the suspects they had narrowed it down to after a few minutes his eyes stopped at one in particular. "Its him." Envy said pointing to a profile Labled: Shou Tucker. Maes picked the file up and gasped. "Of course they stopped by the Mustangs a week before Edwards disapearance asking to look him over." Maes explained. Lust and Envy didnt seem surprised. "Tucker has been obssesed with Chimerras for years now." Lust replied disgustedly. "He has him without a doubt." Pride stood on his tippy toes to get a better look at the picture of Tucker. "Can I kill him Mummy?" He asked with a glint in his eyes. Envy only laughed hystraicly as if this was the funnies thing he ever heard. "NO hunny you cant." lust siad firmly. "But why?" Pride pouted. "Becuse Son it would be desgraing and a waste of energy to kill a freak like him." Lust replied off handedly.

* * *

Tucker stood in front of the caeged boy and sighed in agravation. "I wish i could figure out what makes you tick... If only Hoeinhem was still alive than he could tell me his secret. well at least your not a total waste you keep my daughter Nina busy." he said thoughtfully as he chucked in a piece of bread into the cage for the boy to eat . The captive grabbed it eagerlya dn began to devour it hungrily. "Daddy someone is at the door." Nina informed her dad nervously. "

"Nina honey will you take your freind to your room?" Tucker reqested suspecting the worst. Nina nodded and quickly opened The boys cage and grabbed the small weak boy half draging him up the stairs. "Ed you need to help me." Nina pleaded. "I can't drag you by myself. Ed nodded weakly and forced his feet to move forward. Nina enouraged him and urged him forward. "here we will have a tea party." Nina said forcing a smile. Nina didnt fully understand what was going on she was only 6 but she did understand enough to know that it was imparative that she kept the little boy busy and out of her dads way. So with a smile she set the Limp boy in a chair at her play table and propped him up so he would not fall off the chair and poured him some tea.

* * *

TUcker calmly opened the door and smiled cheerily at the group of people in front of him. He shifted his eyes and noticed that the Fuher and his WIfe were among the group. "My My... I wasnt expecting this many visitors today." he tittered nervously. "And to be graced by the pressance of the Fuher and his wife no less." he said whistling in aww. "Cut the crap Tucker." Roy growled. "Excuse me?" TUcker asked blinking just as hughes held up a search warrant. "Shou Tucker, you are under suspession for the kidnapping of teenager Edward Elric Mustang. We are here to search the premises." Hughes informed tucker who only laughed. "But Officer I assure you I have no teenager in my house. if you feel the need to look than please do though." He said letting them in. "My lab is as you all know in the basement." Silently Hughes and the mustangs searched through house as ENvy and Lust kept a close eye on Tucker. Who was now starting to get nervous. He was particularly unnerved by the boy perched on Envy's shoulders. The kid seemed to stare arrogantly at Tucker as if he was an insignificant. spec of dust worth crushing. the searched all of downstairs and the ground floor but stopped when they got to the stairs as if listening. they could faintly make out a small voice chatting ohappily. "Fine weather we are having huh Mr. Cat?" a girls voice said. "Who is that?" Riza asked listening intently. "ITs my daughter." Tucker informed them witha forced smile. "It's best to leave her alone we don't want to scare her do we?" He said quickly. "Oh save it Tucker." Hughes said gruffly as they others hurried up the stairs. Once they got to the door the girls voice was comming from they forced the door open. Nina looked up surprised to see them in her room however she quickly brushed it off and held up a plate of cookies. "Want to join our tea party?" She asked sweetly. "I am sure Ed wouldnt mind." she added gesturing to a pale blonde boy of maybe 4 who was starring blankly into his cup.

They all turned gasped when they saw the boy. He was a spitting image of the edward they were looking for but that couldnt be their edward was a teenager not a little boy!

"Did you saw his name was Ed?" Hughes asked nervously afraid of the answer. Nina nodded. "Yep he used to be bigger but daddy made him smaller so i could play with him." Nina said as she poured Ed some more tea. His limp figures however soon droped the cup and it dropped splatering its contents everywhere. "Im sworry." Edward said nervously as he bent down to pick it up however he stopped in mid air and paused his ears twitching as he slowl turned and faced the group of people as if noticing them for the first time. His eyes stopped when it landed on his parents and tears of relif fell down his face. "Mommy Daddy" He cried out as he ran to them and burried his face in his moms skirt. "Mummy don't lets the bad man get me anymore!" he sobbed pleadingly. "Don't let him." he said as his mother picked him up and held him close crying herself. Both parents looked into the fearful set of gold eyes and than at the small fangs that bit nervously into his lips and gasped. that was one of their sons habbits that he did when nervous or scared. He would always bite his lips with his fangs only. "MY god it is you Edward." Roy said in shock. Edward turned and glared at him. "NO shit Sherlock!" Edward hissed with that old familure lisp. "Defiently Ed." Hughes said nodding. "That boy has had a potty mouth since day one."

"Mummy lets me go home." Edward pleaded feafully as he clung to Riza with his dear life. "Don't worry Kitten we will be home before you know it."Riza cooed as she cuddled their long lost son close to her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bet you all didnt see that comming huh? all shall run in fear for the return of young Neko-chan. Havoc will be brought upon all who dare not to review! also yea i know my spelling stinks.. please try and look past it.**

Tucker was brought in for questioning that day. While Hughes was questioning him Roy and Riza watched unemotionally as they held tight to their now sleeping son. IT was hard to believe that after missing for nearly a whole month they had himm back.. but not to that monster their son had lost at least 10 years. They silently listened as Tucker told of how their son ended up the way he is now. "All I wanted was to extract some cat dna from him and I thought that Alchemy would be the quickest most efficent way to do it.. however something went wrong and instead of extracting cat dna.. I took his years instead and instead of dealing with a moody teenager I had to deal with an annoying 4 year old. it was agravating." he said annoyed. "You do realize that you are being charged with kidnapping, child abuse,and tresion right?" Hughes asked to which Tucker only boredly nodded. "My only regret was that I didnt solve it before i was caught." he confessed."OH well at least I got a handsome looking boy in my house for awhile." He added with a lustful gleam. HUghes had enough of this amn talking so blantantly of his friends son. WIthout even thinking twice he grabbed tucker by the hair and slammed his head into the table. "Your sick you know that." Hughes stated disgustedly. "I am pursonlly going to be one of the people in the firering squad on the day of your execution." Hughes said with a frown. "And i wont be aiming for your head." he added as he slammed the man again ontot he tabble. "No buddy messes with my godson." He hissed. "Nobody."

* * *

In the end Edward had to be treated for malnutrion and was the main reason for his weakness. He was able to go home the same day he was admitted but becuse of his medical history he was instructed to have a nurse by at all times to monitor his health and he had to take it extra easy for fear his bronchitis would act up. Now Edward sat contentedly watching lazytown with a thumb in his mouth. Riza and Roy just silently watched him unsure of what to do. It was clear they had to fix this.. there had to be a way. they were awoken from their brooding by a door slamming open it was Eds girlfreind and his two freinds Lanfan and Lin. "We heard that they found Ed where is he?" Winry asked hurriedly. Roy still starled and annoyed that his door was only pointed to the living room. Winry and the other two hurried into the room but stopped in their tracks when they saw Ed who was now laughing hystrically at something that was on tv."Funny monky." he said laughing. "Ed?" Winry asked unsure. Ed turned to Winry still laughing. "You look like Win Win." he said pointing at wirny with a wide smile. "Your pretty just like her." He said thoughtfully before he pointed to the seat next to him. "Sit down by me ok?" He reqested before turning his attention back to the tv. eyes wide and mouth open agape she turned to older Mustangs and shook her head. "OK i think you guys have some expalining to do because last I checked my boyfriend was 15 not 5!" She said slowly. "well actually i think he is 3 or 4." Roy said laughing nervously.

after all was explained the three huddled arround Edward who just looked at them with his thumb still in mouth. His eyes lingered the longest on Lin who was now talking to him. "So Edo chan do you know who i am?" He asked hopefully. Edward paused as if thinking finally he popped his thumb out of his mouth and opened his mouth. "You have really squinty eyes mister how do you see?" he asked finally. Lin felt himself shrinking and he turned and went into a cornor hidding the tears of ebarassment. "My eyes aren't tiny." he said to himself. "is that really what he thought of me?" Lan fan hurried over offering comforting words to her prince. "there there they arent that squinty..." She said slowly.

Edward popped his finger back into his mouth and waddled over to Roy and began to pull on his pants leg. Roy looked down to see Ed starring up at him expectantly. "I need to go potty." he said hodling onto his private subconsiously. "Well cant you go by yourself?" Roy asked incrediously. "No i needs you to help me I dont know how." Edward said immpaitnatly. ROy was about to say soemthing when he noticed that something was trinkling down eds leg. in panic he picked ed up and ran him to the bathroom. "Damnit Ed hodl it in hold it in." finall they got to the bathroom and he set him down on the potty only by the time he got there it was all already all over his pants. "oops." Ed said looking down at his wet pants. he looke dup at ed and cocked his head to one side smiling wide. "yousa tooo late." he said giggling. roy groaned rembering the days past when he had to potty train Ed before. this was not something he was looking forward to going through again. "I wish you were 15." Roy grumbled as he put Ed in the tub to clean him up. Edward didnt reply he only slapshed the water and giggled. "Your lucky your cute damnit." Roy added with a smile. Edward seeing his dad smiling up at him returned it with a bigger smile. "Looky at me daddy I am a water alchmust." he siad as he clapped his hands causing some of the water to shoot up in the shape of a cat before falling back down on the giggling golden haired boy and unforteunetly on Roy as well. causing Ed to giggle more. "Daddys a wet match." Ed annouced as he kicked his feet in the water. "real smooth Ed. Real smooth." ROy siad as he wiped his face with a towel.


	4. Chapter 4

chappy four lol

The next day everyone was pretty much over the inital shock of Edwards condition but were nowunsure of what to do. It was clear that ed had not only reverted back in age but mind as well. He didnt remember anything that happened in the last 11 years. that alone Hurt Lin however he put a up a brave front and spent as much time with Ed none the less as if nothing was diffrent.

Now they stood in line to buy tickets to the horror movie marathon at themovieplex much to Lan fans disaprovemnet. "Lin i dont think its wise to bring young Ed to this event." She said tight lipped but Lin only shrugged her off. "Ed loves this type of thing." HE insisted. "no 15 year old edward loved it. We are talking about 4 year old ed right now." Lan fan Reminded. "DOn't worry so much besides i think that bringing Ed to all the old places will help spark a memory or something." Lan Fan didn't agree with her boyfriend but didnt have the energy to argue. SO now there they sat in the back of the theater watching the first installment of the Ring saga.

Edward however was too small and couldn't see much of anything. starting to get frusterated he started to climb on Lin to get a better view. " Stupid Giants blocking my view." Edward hissed in agravation. Always glad to help his freind, Lin picked Eds tiny body and placed him on his shoulders. Ed gave a startled gasp at first but quickly adjusted himself so he sat errect. "Is that better now?" Ling chripped.

Edward leaned his head upside down so he chould see Ling better nodding with a toothy smile. He blinked for a few moment before leassing his small shubby hands from lings head and grabbed Lings eyes prying them as wide as they could go. "Oww head stop it why are you doing that?" Ling asked rubbign his now soar eyes. "Nowsa Squinty can see too!" Edward announced proadly as he tried to pry Lings eyes again but Ling quickly moved his hands out of the way. "For the last time my name is Ling Yao not Squinty!" Ling explained annoyed.

* * *

Winry stopped by the Mustangs house to check on Ed but found him not to be there. "Hey Riza have you seen Ed?" Winry asked mRS. Mustang who was busy stirring stew in the kitchen. "He is out with Ling right now as he has been all day. " Riza said off handedly. "If you see him tell him I'd like to see my son sometime today." Riza said frowning. Winry nodded absentmindedly as she thought of all the places they could be_. Well.. i am sure i could just wait here. its not like Ling would take him anywhere stupid._

* * *

They left the mega scary movie marathon after the Ring serries. Ed was getting a little too paranoid for his own good. "Lets see where to next.." Ling said thoughtfully. "Chuckie Cheese?" Edward asked hopefully. Ling made a face. "Noo that place is dumb. " ling said disgustedly. Edward began to pout. LIng tried to ignore him but Ed couldn't stand being ignored either. he tilted his head back and forced a huge storm of tears to fall down his face. "I...WANTS TO GO TO CHUCKIES!" he howlerd so loud thay everyone turned to stare. notcing this Edward brought his act to the next level adn grabbed onto Lings pants pocket. "Please take me there." he said quivering. "Its alls i wants in the wholes world." he said coughing. Ling eyes raised at the coughing wondering if maybe Edward was overworkign himself.

In truth Ed was overworking himslef on purpose. He knew how to make himself have a minor attack and would do so to get what he wanted in the past. today was no exception. "If isa die tomorrow I wants to at least say that.. cough cough at least i got to go to chuckies one last time." Edward said tearfully into Lings pants. murmors of sympahthy and outrage towards ling rumbled through the crowed. "wont take the poor sick kid to a cheep restraunt how slefish." someone said causing Lings face to redden. "allright I will take you just please calm down." Ling said annoyed. a grin spread across the once tear streeaken face. "But just becuse you fooled them dont think you fooled me Ed. you and your manipulative ways. I swear." Ling snorted. Edward grabbed Lings hand dragging him towards Chuckie cheeses giggling. "doesnt matter whats you thinks." Edward siad giggling mischeviously. "Wasnt trying to fool you just them." He said laughing harder. Ling felt sweat droples fall down his face. "Ed your just like your dad manipulative and evil and..."

"Cute?" edward asked sweetly interupting ling. " I was going to say something else but sure you can delude yourself." Ling said shrugging. "I no know whats that mean." Edward informed Ling. LIng growled and made a beeline for edwards kneck. Lan fan restained him. "Ling control yourself. he is just a kid. " lan fan grunted as she pulled LIng away from Eds kneck. "thats what he wants you to think!" Ling said angrily. "This isnt Ed this is the devils son!"

"No i am pretty sure this is edward." Lan fan said rolling her eyes. "Dont be fooled by his cute face! He is Evil." Ling said struggling. "O_o... "LIng I hate to tell you this but Edward was pretty much the same when he was 15." Lan fan said paitantly. "How many times has he tricked you into doing things. I mean serriously."

"Yeas likes that time i gots yousa to goes to the big peoples bar." Edward chirped with a big smile. "You got really drunk." Edward said falling over laughing. Both Lan Fan and Ling turned to Eddward surprised. "YOu remember that!" they asked excitedly. that had happened only last year. they had thought however that Ed had forgotton everything when he was reverted back to his four year old self. 'What else do you remember?' Lan Fan pressed. Edward however was through with this conversation. "Chuckie." he said firmly as he pointed to the big building. Both Lan fan and Ling frowned in disapointment it was clear neither was going to get anymore out of Ed for now. His four year old attention span was now fixed on his childish destination and there was no turning from it.

As Ling and Lan Fan watched Ed play the games they heard Lan Fan's cell ring and she picked it up relived he had an excuse to get away from the noise. She stepped outside as she answered it. "Hey Winry whats up?" she asked cheerfully. "Hey,I am just calling to see if you have Ed." Winrys voice hopeful voice answered. "Yea, we got him here at that dreadful Chuckie cheeses place." Winry voice seemed to lighten up at that. "really? Ed and I love that place!" Winry said happily. "Mind if i join you." She asked pleadingly. "Wait... you mean you and Ed still go to this place dispite the fact that you are teenagers?!?" Lan Fan explained. "Yep its our favourite place to go always has been."

A few minutes later WInry arrived and ran over to Edward who seemed just as excited to see her. "Chuckies!" Edward sang happily to her as he continued to stomp on the spiders on the spider game. Ling and Lan Fan watched bewilderly as before their eyes Winry trasnformed from a normal responsable teenager to a giddy child before their eyes. Winry and Edward began to run from one game to another collecting tickets with as much enthusiasm as a million dollary lotery winner. The manager noticed their amazed stares and chuckeled. "that girl and her little bofriend have been comming here at least once a week since they were since they were 3." he said chuckling. "They are my number one costomers. hmm maybe since Ed is 4 again he will come even more. hohoho." The manager said chuckling as he walked away.

Lan fan and Ling were honestly surprised. Neither Edward nor Winry ever mentioned this to them. LIng guessed you learn something new about someone everyday. Ling thought as he watched Edward and Winry play in the ball pit.


	5. Chapter 5

sorry for my tardyness. I have started a new fma story cross over and was working on devolping that. The story is called. "the long absence" its a cool story in it fai is edwards dad hehehe. Plus it was my bday this weekend and i had some real life time lol. but no worries here it is. the next chappy.

Roy woke up later that night to soemone tugging vigrously on his shirt. He looked sleepily down only to see Edward holding tightlyt ot his stuffed cat. "Daddy can I sleep with you two? I dont wants Samara to kill me." Edward said fearfully as he clutched the cat tighter. "Samara whose Samara?" ROy asked rubbing his eyes. "SHe lives in a well daddy and comes out the tv." Edward explained "What you mean the charecter from the movie the ring?" ROy asked as Edward nodded. "Ling took me to see it today."Edward explained. Roy moved over carefully granting Ed access to the bed. HE thankfully climbed in next to roy and cuddled up next to him yawning. "Don't worry i wont let anyone get you. Your safe with me." Roy assured as he played with his sons hair. _I am going to kill Ling for bringing Ed to that movie." _Roy thought frowning. the last thing Ed needed right now was to have nightmares about fictional charecters. He already had real people like that Tucker jerk to fear at night. Still he couldnt deny that he had enjoyed having his son sleep with him once again. It was something both him and Riza couldnt deny that much.

The next day Roy and Riza both had errands to Run and Edwards friends were gone for a school trip. So with little other choice they got Edward a baby sitter. Envy and Pride arrived 10 minutes latter. "Thanks again Envy." Riza said warmly. "No problemo." Envy said cheerily. "Besides Pride could use a little interaction with other children."

"It's as my father says I spend too much time with myself studying." Pride affirmed solemly. "OH what are you studying?" Roy asked smiling. " I am studying chemestry and human biology as of lately." Pride answered simply. "Oh for school?" Riza asked as to which Pride shock his head. "Nope I am studying it so i can effectly posion a person." Pride said shrugging. "I figure that it might prove useful someday." He added thoughtfully. "Cough gym teacher cough" Pride said not so subtly. "Prideo For the last time you can't kill your teacher no matter how vile he maybe." Envy lectured. "Kids today huh?" Envy said laughing.

"Well i guess we can't say anything either.." Riza said as sweat droplets fell down their faces. "True our own son Edward let all the animals out of the zoo and encourged them to eat the zoo keepers." Roy replied wirily.

"They deserved it.. locking all those poor animals in cages like that." A voice huffed from behind them. They turned to find Edward standing there frowning. "Who are they?" He demanded. "What the pipsqueak still doesnt remember me?" Envy pouted. Edward just glared at him. "Shut up you stupid crossdresser." He shouted sounding more like the older Ed. " Honey this is Envy and his son Pride." Riza said calmly avoiding an out burst from her son." "They are going to watch you while we are at work." Edward stared distrustively at Envy but let it go none the less. "Whatever I am going to watch the Wiggles no bugging me." the 4 year old said dismisively.

Prides eyes lit up at that. "The Wiggles I love the WIggles" Pride said overlyenthuseasticly. Edward nodded in agreement. "Isn't Jeff funny?" Edward asked smiling. "Yep he is always sleeping." Pride agreed. "Well come and watch it with me than." Edward said waving him to follow. "Its about time someone else arround here appreaciates good televison." He muttered. "After the Wiglgles we shall watch house md." He said bossily. "This time im sure its going to be lupis."

Roy smirked at Edwards arogance towards pride who was obviously older than him .. well at the moment. He was just like his mother. All talk and 10 times more action. "I put your ife in Edwards hands now." Roy siad serriously. "What dont you mean the other way arround?" Envy asked frowning. "I will just allow you to think that for your sake." ROy smirked before he and Riza left.

Pride and Ed sat on the couch siently watching the tv with rapture. they didnt even hear Envy as he banged away in the kitchen trying to find something of intrest to eat. "Woudnt it be cool to be a doctor?" Pride asked as they watched house. "I guess but I wants to be a researcher. You know discover cool new alchemy thingys or even work with metal compunds." Edward replied not allowing his eyes to eave the tv screen. "Really I thought you wanted to be a state achemist." Pride said surprised. Edward allowed a side glance to Pride. " Thats what my dad wants me to be. He wants me to be like Al but.. I dont really have it in me to do the things requiered. I maybe a bit hot headed and even violent at times but i coud never do the things that state alchemists do. Go to war kill people.. fight.. No i would much rather make things with my hands and help people." Edward said saddly. "I jsut wish Dad could see that."

"Edward.." Pride said slowly. "How old are you?" He asked even though he knew. Little Edward looked at him funny. "Im 15 obviously." Edward snorted as he gave his kitty ears a good scratch. Pride nodded but inside he wondered how long this moment of clarity would last. sure enough a few minutes later Edward was once again back to his 4 year old self. "Hey Prideo lets gets icecream 'k?" edward said as if nothing had happened and all since of maturity, and awareness was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Envy coudn't belive how easy it was to watch Edward. All day long he has been realatively quiet sticking to watching tv or playing with his toys. Pride has also been doing a good job of keeping him entertained. He figured he could relax easily. How wrong he was.

Edward grew bored of playing with his blocks and his inner teenage self was growing restless. He silently got up and waddled over to his parents room. "Hey Edward where are you going?" Pride asked as he followed behind. Edward turned his head and gleemed over at Pride with a mischevious sneer. "Want to see something cool?" He asked as Pride shrunk back at the tone of his voice. It seemed kinda... evil.

Edward ony sneered as he opened a drawer and removed a single glove with an alchemy symbol on it. calmly he slipped it on his hand. with a string of laughter he fled down stairs.. "I have a bad feeling about this.." Pride said as he ran after the tot.

Envy was busy in the kitchen when he heard the front door slam. Thinking that The Mustangs were back he put the milk away and peeked his head out. he didnt see the Mustangs though... he only saw his own son leaving hastily out the door. "What the hell?" Envy said before following his son.

Edward now stood ontop of the talest buiding cackling at the people who stared from down below. with a single snap he sent a ball of fire down at the people. They alljumped hastily out of the way. "God what a bunch of losers!" Edward scoffed as he snapped once more. "I wonder how many times i must snap before they stop looking at me. I dont want anyone looking at me. It ticks me off!" Edward scowled an evil glint apearing in his eyes. HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'Are you sure we shouldn't get back?" Riza asked unsure. "I mean we have techincally been finnished working for over 3 hours now." Roy just let his head go back and laugh. "I know isnt it marvalous to finaly get a break?" he stated with mirth. "Edward is after all quite the boy to take care of. I am relishing this break. I say we tell Envy we have a over night converence. HAHAHAHA" He stoped aughing shortly after however when a couple gunshots shot past his head. "What did you do that for?" Roy squecked from under a table where he was now hiding. "You idiot." Riza snapped. "Its times like this that i wonder why I married you." she lifted her gun and aimed it at his head. "Remind me why I married you."

"Umm becuse of my boyish good looks?" Roy answered tentively. "Wrong answer. " Riza said as she shot another round. Roy ducked behind the cash regester where the owner was also hiding. "Please Fuher make it up to the queen. I beg of you!" the shop owner pleaded. "Come out from hiding you bastard!" Riza barked.

"Umm i think its best to let her cool down first." Roy said hesitantly. "WHat kind of Fuher can not even face his own wife?!" the owner said incrediously. "SHUTUP!" Roy barked. "I am your leader respect me!"

"PShh how can anyone respect you when mummy wont even listen to you?" A small cocky voice said from behind them. Roy looked behind him and saw Edward peeking from outside the window. "Edward what are you doing here?" Roy asked surprised as his son slunk in and crouche beside him. "The cops arent too happy with me." Edward frowned. "Appearently they don't take too kindly to haveing their building set on fire." He said with a surprised look on his face. "YOU DID WHAT?" Roy explained. "They ticked me off." Edward grumbled. "They called me short and looked at me funny." Roy however remained undaunted. "Your just as bad as your mother." He gritted. "Thats it when we get home you are going in time out." He scoulded. Edward glared at him before jumping out the window. "You gotta catch me first." he taunted. With that he disapeared. "Damn that kid." roy cursed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Aphonse stepped out of the icecream shop with his wife and son when suddently he saw a familure little golden haired boy shoot past him. "Oh brother what are you up to now?" Alphonse asked wirily. Just than they saw Roy running from a still furrious Riza trailing close behind shoting bullets past her husbands head. "You idiot you can't even control your own son!" Riza yelled. "OH so now he is my son!" ROy yelled as he neared Alphonse. "Hey Al having a good day?" He aksed noticing Al. "Um.. yea whats going on?" Al asked nervously. "Your brother has lost his mind and your mother is trying to kill me." Roy huffed. "Speaking of which.. I must be going now." Roy said dodging another bullet before he too disapared.

"Aphonse dear you and Sheska are comming to dinner tonight right?" Riza asked tenderly. both wordlesly nodded. "OH good tonight is chicken." Riza said clapping her hands in delight. "I really don't know what to do about your father and brother though they are really acting up lately. Edward set fire to a police station." Riza sighed as she put her gun back in her holder "His agression is getting worse as the time goes on."

"Hmm i wonder if it is becuse his teenage self is trying to break free but is too surpresed." Alphonse said in wonder. "It could be." Sheska siad nodding. "It could be feeling restless." she said as she bent down and fixed their sons coat.

"Um mom shouldn't you be going after Edward? He just passed this way shortly before dad did." Alphonse said hesitantly. Riza nodded. "I figured as much well we will let your father catch him. I am sure even an idiot like him can manage as much." Riza frowned.

An hour later Roy carried a kicking Edward inside the house. "Let me go you giant let me go!" Edward screamed. Riza turned to her odest son and smirked. "See i told you he would get him." Riza stated to which Alphonse only banged his head against the table. "MY family is freaking nuts." He moaned. Sheska rubbed his back and tried to comfort him. "There its ok.. at least they keep life interesting." SHe said optimisticaly. Alphonse chanced a look over at his still screaming brother who was being dragged off to another room his nails digging in the floor and leaving claw marks. "NoNoNoNo." He hissed. "Not the chair!" "OH please a time out or a spanking would be generous. You should go to jail." Roy scowled. "Stop digging your nails into the floor your ruining it." HE added "I will when you stop being a prick!" Edward hissed.

"Nope... I think i perfer ordinary to this." Alphonse stated as he laid his head back down. "Looky unca Ed just took Poppa to the ground!" their son Alex said in wonder. Envy and PRide nodded. "Im telling you he is evi incanrate." Envy mumbed.


	7. Chapter 7

Roy collapsed onto the bed feeling bruised from head to toe. "Well I finally got Ed calmed down." He said wirily. Riza just rolled her eyes and strolled past him. Roy lazily lifted his head. "Where are you going?"

"To go make sure Edward is ok." She said sniffing. Stiffly she walked into Edwards room and nearly screamed in frustration. Edward was rolling around on his bed with a drunken blissful look on his face. He was in essence plastered from what could only be catnip. "So this is how you have calmed my Kitten down huh?" Riza snarled to herself. She hurried over to Edward's side and picked him up. Little Edward giggled drunkenly and leaned his head back over her arms. "Pretty lights." He slurred as he batted at thin air. "Almost as pretty as you Mom." Ed cooed as he gently touched Riza's face. "You know who else is pretty? Winry, she is soo pretty you two are the prettiest." He giggled covering his mouth with his hands.

"Daddy gave you catnip again didn't he?" She stated flatly. Edward only smiled impishly and handed her a bag of homegrown catnip from his pocket. "present from daddy." He said hiccupping. "Doesn't it just smell heavenly? I think there is some lavender in here too." He said thoughtfully. Sighing Riza carted a now humming Edward into the master bedroom. "Roy how could you drug your own son?" She demanded. "What its not really drugging per say…I mean people give it to cats all the time." He defended.

Riza held Edward out to him with her hands underneath is arms. He stared at Roy with a doopy look. His ears were laying lazily on his head and was almost as limp as his tail. "Does this look like a cat to you Roy?' Riza asked innocently.

Roy took in his sons golden cat ears and tail. Than he looked at his face and noticed how one of his fangs was sticking out from behind his lips. "Well…. Sorta." He said carefully. "but what do you expect Riza he is a chimera. Part cat part alien." He said shrugging. "You're a real ass sometimes you know that Roy." Riza seethed. "Edward is just as human as anyone else." Riza flared before turning to storm out the door.

"Where are you going Riza?" Roy asked confused as to why she was mad at him. " Ed and I are going to my sisters for a couple days so that I can rethink my life. I suggest you do the same." Riza warned as she put a coat on Edward. "Your not talking about divorce are you?" Roy asked suddenly becoming alarmed as he tried to intercept Riza and block her and their son from going out the door. "I don't know Roy you tell me." Riza said annoyed as she pushed past him and looked at him expectantly as she shifted Edward in her arms. "I don't see what the issue is." Roy said exasperated. "This is ridiculous." he said throwing his hands in the air.

Edward stopped giggling and started pensively at his father. "Dad you should really consider apologizing." He said and began to cough into his hands. Riza smoothly reached into one of her pockets and took out a inhaler and put it to Edwards mouth and filled his lungs as she rubbed his back.

"I thought he was cured of that." Roy said frowning.

"No, Knox only lessened as much as he could. If you would pay attention to your son you would know that he has been having fits off and on since he got better. Knox said it was likely he would suffer from it all his life but you wouldn't know that would you?" Riza said coldly.

"Riza…I…."

"We will be at my sisters." Riza said firmly leaving. Edward stared sadly over her shoulder. "By Daddy." he sniffed as he waved sullenly to him. Riza buckled him into his car seat determined not to cry. However when she sat behind the steering wheel and began to drive the tears fell.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N I know my updates have been a bit slow on pretty much all my story's and I am sorry but I have no net and I have to go to the library to upload I haven't and my laptop is having a hard time connecting to the net so I need a new one. However I will be getting the net at my new place in a week and in a couple months I will be able to get a new computer so… updates will be more regular soon.**_

_Edward sat in a booster seat starring listlessly at his supper as his mother and aunt talked. _

"_Riza I know that Roy can be a bit irresponsible and a jerk but you know he means well." Her sister Molly said as she rubbed her little sister's hand. "It's just been so hard what with Edward illness his kidnapping, the way he is now." Riza sobbed. "I know that but couldn't Roy handle it a little more maturely?" She asked as she tried to spoon feed Edward. However he kept moving his head away. "Edward honey you need to eat." She scolded. " I want Daddy." Edward whined as he shoved the spoon away. _

"_Your daddy is busy right now." Molly said innerving. "Oh." Edward said. "Can I get down?" He asked simply. "I guess, we can just save your supper for latter ok." Riza said as she let him down. "Go play while Mummy and Auntie talk ok." She said sweetly. Edward nodded and scampered off._

_Edward waddled past the living room and into his aunt's study. He climbed clumsily onto a overstuffed black chair and reached for a phone that sat on a nearby table. Deftly he dialed a number out of memory. "Aunt Molly?" Alphonse's voice asked. _

"_No it's me your brother Edward." Ed answered firmly. Alphonse didn't answer for a moment surprised to hear the maturity in his voice. "Edward? What's up?" He asked concerned. _

"_Mom is threatening to divorce dad and its my fault." he whispered nervously. _

"_Why do you think that?" He asked cautiously. "Mom was talking about it just a few minutes ago at the supper table. She was acting like I was not even there.. Can you come get me?" He pleaded. "How long are you going to be at Aunt Molly's?" Alphonse asked frowning. "Mother is staying here for a couple days so she can think things over." Edward sighed. "Ok don't worry I will be there in a few minutes." Alphonse assured. _

_Sure enough not even 10 minutes later Alphonse showed up at the door. "Why Alphonse It is so good to see you dear." Molly said as she let him in. "I suppose your father told you what happened." _

"_Actually Ed did." Alphonse said as he grabbed Ed's coat. "I am here to pick him up." _

"_He called you? OH dear he must be in his normal mind right now…" Riza said tapping her gun in thought. "I know he was for a minute there when me and Roy were fighting." _

"_Well it's as I have said, his 15 year old side is trying to emerge. Tucker did a most inhumane thing to Ed and I hope they end the trials soon, so he gets what he deserves." Alphonse growled. _

"_Speaking of Edward have you and your assistants found any leads?" Molly asked hopefully. "We are close to figuring out a way to cure him but it's still got a few kinks in it. I would give it another week and I can turn Edward back to his normal hot tempered ill mannered self." Alphonse said surely. _

"_Where is Edward?" Alphonse asked looking around. "He is laying down. His Bronchitis was acting up." Riza replied. "I take it he is staying over night." Riza assumed. "Yea I will take care of him while you and dad work things out." Alphonse said smiling comfortingly. _

_Riza nodded curtly and turned around and got Edward and handed the sleeping boy to his older brother. Alphonse lovingly cuddled his little brother in his arms. _

_Riza smiled inwardly as she beheld the scene. In all the years she had known these boys there was no denying the love these two had for each other. Alphonse had spent the first 3 years of Edwards life raising and protecting and when they came to their Uncle Roy and her, He still kept a motherly eye over his little brother. Alphonse was Edwards guardian angel and was always there to reassure Ed that despite him being a cat chimera he was just as human as the next. Edward looked up to Alphonse almost worshiped him. It was no wonder that Edward had called him about the divorce._

_Edward nuzzled his head up to Alphonse's neck. Alphonse smiled lovingly down at him as he motherly swept his fingers through Edwards hair. "You know.. All in all he isn't all that different form 4 years old to 15." Alphonse observed. "Just slightly more cocky is all." _

"_Shut up." Edward mumbled into Alphonse's neck. Everyone in the room laughed at that. "Morons… you're all morons." Edward grumbled. "Wait till I get back in my normal body I will show you.. Show you.." he said drifting off. A few minutes later he fell silent and was fast asleep. _

"_We will see you in a few days." Alphonse said laughing and with that he waved goodbye and he left. "Edward you are not fooling anyone.. We all know you are just a kitten." Alphonse whispered to the sleeping teen._


	9. Chapter 9

Alphonse watched in amusment As Edward turned the fake steering wheel attached to the pasanger seat glovebox. He was drivng it with such concintration. His cat ears were perked Alphonse continued to drive as Edward copied his movements. Just than Alphonse was startled by a truck that cut them off. Alphonse slammed on the breaks as he put his arm out in front of Edward to stop him from flinging forward. "holy... Brother are you ok?" Alphonse asked as he regained his breath. In response Edward popped his head out the window. "Where dwid yousa learn to dwive moron?" He screeched. "Stay off the road retard!" Alphonse attempted to pull the chibi into car but his pint sized brother was already into a all out vocal fight with a very imature trucker.

"What are you talking about pipsqueek?" the older man scoffed. "Call me pipsqueek one more time!" Edward challanged jumping out of the car. "You can't be serrious how old are you? 2?" the man laughed.

"Twry 15, genus." Edward snarled claping his hands causing the ground beneath the man to errupt and before he knew it he was trapped in a stone cage that was barely big enough for him to sit in. "Whose small now bitch?" Edward laughed. Alphonse felt sweat dropless going down his face as he watched the scene. "Edward you .. really need to work on your temper." He said wirily. Edward looked up at his older brother and smiled sweetly. "What ever do you mean big brother?" He asked innocently.

there you go a new update.. i know its short... but i promise to update soon. now review or neko Ed may attack you too.


	10. Chapter 10

Envy watched his son pride and Ed as they sat on the floor of the living room floor coloring. Edward's tounge was stuck out of his mouth as he colored in intense consintration. His left ear stood errect while his other laid to the side. Pride proudly held his own finnished work of art up to Edward. It was a detailed picuture of Pride standing above a wimpy bloody looking version of Sho Tucker. "See look Its a picture of me vanquishing your foe for your honnor." He bregged. Edward glanced up and eyed the picture with distaste and hissed barring his fangs at the picture. "Bad man." Edward hissed.

"Yea he is but dont worry my Dad says he is due to have his balls shot off any day now." Pride assured. Edward looked at him distrustfully but relaxed slightly and went back to his own drawing. "Pshh my drawing is better." Edward said dully.

"Can i see Ed?" Pride asked curiously. Edward nodded and held up a sloopy picture of a blonde haired girl with blue eyes and hearts all arround her as she gazed dreamiy to the side at a sloppy version of what coudl only be Ed grinned triumphantly with his hands at his sides. "This is Winry admireing me in all my glory." Edward proclaimed vainly. Pride felt sweat droplets falling down his face as he looked at Winry's picture closer. "Wow um her boobs are pretty big..." Pride faltered. Edward shook his head. "No no they are like that. Trust me whenever she hugs me my face gets stuck in between. They are perferct." Edward said dreamily.

"You are the 15 year old Ed aren't you..." Pride said uneasily. Edward looked a him funny. "No i am four." Edward said serriously. "I have always loved big boobs." Edward shrugged and went back to putting more hearts arround Winry's body. "She is so pretty." Edward sighed blissfully.

"You are one weird pipsqueak." Pride stated. Edward's eyes flashed at him. "If it wasn't for my broncitis acting up today i would be bashing your head in a wall right about now." Edward warned.

"A hot tempered pipsqueak." Pride added.

"That's it." Edward snarled. "I Edward Elric Mustang shall use my all powerful alchemy to defeat you!" Edward shouted dramticly. Envy raised his eyes at Edwards outburst but said nothing Even as Edward pounced on his son like a lion trying to kill his prey.

Pride only laughed as Edward clapped his hands and nearly caused Pride to be entrapped in the floor boards. Edward nearly hit himself and his foolish miss but continued to try and catch the other boy who all the while side stepped each attempt. "Damnit hold still so i can get you!" Edward hissed.

"Edward please don't destroy my furniture." Envy pleaded off handedly not really beliving that he would listen. WHich of course he didn't. Envy could only wince as his favourite lamp was crushed aginst the wall just baely glazing his son. _tell me again why i agreed to watch Ed for Alphonse today?_ Envy thought.

A few miles away in a jail cell Sho Tucker sat planning his escape. there was no way he was going to allow these morons to kill him just yet. "I simply must get my little chimera back." Sho said as looked out the window with a calculting look.


	11. Chapter 11

Winry and Ling watched as Alphonse got Edward ready for their fathers visit. It had been 4 days since Riza and Roy had their hopefully tempory split and Roy had wanted to talk to the boys. So now Alphonse was getting a very excited Edward ready to go. Edward squermed as Alphonse brushed his long golden hair. "Brother you must sit still or I wont be able to fix your hair." Alphonse scoulded.

"Just leave it down Al than you can have that little girl you always wanted." Ling joked causing Edward to scowl. "Maybe you should just cut it Ed." Their aunt Molly stated. "Its almost to your but for petes sake."

"Edward has always kept his hair long. Our birth mom always thought that it suited him and after all this time it kinda grew on him." Alphonse informed her stiffly after which she nodded understanding and went back to her chore at hand. Finally after much difficulty Alphonse was able to get Edwards hair neatly braided. Alphonse gave him a once over and fixed Edwards red shirt so it wasnt as wrinkly. "Alright come on now edward.. or we are going to be late." Alphonse said gently as he lead the younger brother along. He waved happily to his freinds.

"See you two later.. Dont forget that you two are suposed to hang out with me when i get back. " He ordered as bssily as a 4 year old can muster.

"oh yea no worries of that i mean who else would i hang out with?" ling asked serriously to which edward nodded. "Yea... you really need to get more friends Squinty." Edward agreed.

"Its so true I do." LIng said dramaticly as tears fell down his eyes and he crushed poor edward in a big hug. "You are my only true friend." He proclaimed as edward felt like his body was going to burst.

"You wont have any left if you. dont let go soon." Edward gasped as he tried to breathe.

Ling promtly let go of him and let edward drop to the ground. "thanks." Edward gasped out.

A while later Roy found himself giving an emergency annoncement to the mass. He secretly hated the fact that his time with his boys had been cut momentarily short for something so trevial ut what could he do.. he was the Fuher. So now here he stood on a platform in front of the crowd to ashure the mass that he would fix the houseing issues as soon as possible. His sons stood behind him and waited paitently as he did so.. well alphonse did. Edward was currently getting rather antsy. To be more acurte he was swaying arround holding his .. oh dear god no.. not now. "j_ust hold it a moment longer Ed.." _Roy thought pleadingly as he continued to give his message. However that was soon interupted by a tugging on his leg. He tried to ignore it the best he could but it was getting presistant. Soon he felt something climb on him and lean in over his head. It was Edward. His ears were tweaking nervously.

"Daddy.." He said timidly.

"Yes Edward." Roy griminced.

"I gots to go..." He started to say but stopped turning red in the face as his pants sudently became wet and so did his poor fathers face.

"Oh ... you did you didnt just piss on me did you?" Roy asked as calmly as possile as a murmer started to fill the crowd. "Sorry daddy.. sorry." Edward whimpered. Roy held the boy close to him dispite it all and leaned into the microphone to adress the crowd whom he was sure had heard the whole thing. "I would love to continue to talk about house taxes.. but as you can see I got more pressing matters to attend to." He said stifly and with that he turned and left still holding his crying son.

ROy had managed to calm his son down and get him dressed in some spare clothes that Alphonse had thankfully brought. "well i guess i must thank you edward." Roy said amused. Edward looked up confused. "Thwank me..Buts .. i peed on you.."Edward said confused.

"That you did edward.. that you did." Roy confirmed grimcing. "But on the bright side.. you also gave me an excuse to get away from the boring event." Roy siad brightly.

"So... I am not in trouble?" Edward asked hopefully.

"Naww.. just promise to use the bathroom before next time." Roy said grimcing. "Now come on lets go back to the house so i can take a showe." Roy said winking at his son. He had learned a long time ago to never get upset over little things like that.. after all this wasn't the first time ed had done this to him.. just never in public and he prayed it would never happen again.

...

sho Tucker was sitting in a cel stairing blankly at a waql in his he noticed someone comming he turned and saw that it was a strange older man with brown hair. "Mr tucker?" He said gruffly.

"yes?" sho asked curiousy.

"Its me i am here to break you out." Davis annoced with glee.

"How wonderful."Tucker sad as his eyes gleemed.

...

Riza found that she was no longer upset at Roy in fact she missed the fights they used to have. Four days is long enough Its time for me and Roy to e adults and just deal with these things" Riza mumled to herself as she got in her car. KNowing her husand she was sure he was about ready to take her back anyway.

...

"OHH Riza I cant take this anymore..thank god your back. You are back right?" ROy sai dhopefully to his wife who had only just appeared. Riza smiled inwardly pleased with Roys reaction but sniffed the air.."Why do you stink like the bathroom." She asked blankly.

"Um Edward had an acident and we only just got home a few minutes ago... but dont worry Alphonse is taking care of it." Roy stammered.

...

in the bathroom

"Oh Ed i cant belive you did that in front of everyone... I bet our whole country saw that."Aphonse said red faced with embaresement.

"I gots to go when i gots to go..I tried to tell daddy But i had an acidnet."Edward frowned agravtedly. "Ill make it up to him.. i know I will take aprt that boby trap i set up for him in his drawer full of toys." Edward said brightly.

"Booby Trap.. Drawer full of tays.. whaa?" ALhonse stamered only to be interupted by a scream. "WHAT...THE HELL! i GOT ROTTON SOUR CREAM ALL OVER MY FACE!" ROy shouted as Edward giggled.

"Never mind he already found it." Edward said gleefully.

Alhonse only shook his head.."I dont even want to know.. I just dont." Alphonse said honestly.


	12. Chapter 12

Tucker grined as he looked at his new lab. However he still skeptical. "Why are you helping me Davis?" he inqured. "Why? Why do anything?" Davis supplied nonchalantly. "I mean today seems like a good day for a little revenge as any."

Tucker nodded fixing his glasses. "My my Roy seems to have alot of enemies but why do i complain when such thing is only conviencing me." he chucked softly.

wwwww

Alphonse gleemed over the formulas in triumph. "Its nearly finshed."

wwww

Edward stood in front of the grocery store calmly licking his lollipop as he watched the people set up for a festival across the street. "Hey loser what brings you here? you going ot join your kinda t te freak show?" Russle trigman crowed to Edward who narrowed his eyes but didnt say anything. _Walk away idiot just walk away. _Edward siently pleaded the however didnt get the memo and continued to advance to Ed till he was only a few inches away. He leered down at the litte neko. "Im sure that the freaks would enjoy your company." He sneered. "You could be the shortest littlest mangy cat in the place." Edwards eyes twitched at that. He calmly popped his lollipop out of his mouth and handed it to a person next to him. "Wills you holds this for me please?" He asked the adult who took it carefully unsure of what was going on.

Once he was sure his lollipop was safe and secure he turned and pounced at bully. "who are you calling a short mangy cat who couldnt even reach a doggy door?" He screamed as he high kicked Russles face. Russel fell to the ground as Edward continued to bite and hit the offander. a few minutes later a satisfied neko turned to the adult and smiled widly revealing his fangs which still had a peice odf russels clothes stuck in his teeth. "Can I have my lolly back please?" He aksed breathlessly.

Numbly the man handed it to edward. Edward grabbed it and held it aside as he took a couple puffs from his inhaler. "Stupid bronchitis if ... it wasnt ... for this i wouda.. delt more .. daamge." He huffed taking a few more extra puffs.

He pocketed his inhaler once he was sure that he had enough breaths after which he poped the inhaler back in his mouth and suck on it once more.

"Edward?" Winrys voice called. Edward turned and smiled broadly when she say her and Ling comming towrds them. "Where have you been?" She asked carefully but stopped when she saw Russles limp form. "Edo you didnt?" she needlessly asked.

"Is this your little brother?" the man asked carefully sweat droplets still falling down his face. "Ha no thats his girlfreind." Ling replied jolly as he poked Russles unconcious form. "hehe he is really out." Ling said joyfully.

Edward grabbed Winrys hand and smiled up at her. "Hey lets go mummy is making spagetti." He said promptly as he grabbed Lings hand as well. With One hand in each freind he clenched ot them tightly. "Swing me swing swing!" He chanted. his friends both complied and swung him.

The man watched in wonder as they walked away. "That is one strange kid..." the man said in wonder.


	13. Chapter 13

Al couldn't believe it. He had finally perfected it. HE could now fix his brother. He was sure of it. No longer would Ed have to be stuck in his four year old body. Gathering up his papers and research notes he left his lab excited to finally start.

...

Tucker couldn't believe it.. all his precious notes had been confiscated by that nosy police officer Hughes. He would pay for that. He would defiantly pay.

...

Edward giggled happily as he was lifted through the air by his dad. "IM a plane YAY." He cheered. Just than AL rushed through the door turned and stared at him expectantly. "I've got it figured out. I can turn Ed back to normal."

"You better not be joshing me." Ed warned from his position still in Roy's arms.

"NO No im sure of it." Al said surely. After a moments thought Roy put Edward down.

"Where do we need to put him?" Roy asked calmly.

"Just there is fine." Al said as he rolled out a cloth that was in his arms. It landed on the floor unveiling a complicated alchemy symbol. "Just put Ed in the middle of it." He instructed as they did what he said.

Ed sat down in the middle of the circle and glared impatiently up at his older brother. "IF i end up with more extra appendages than i normally have I am going to use my fangs to put a hole in your belly." Edward warned with a hiss. Al didn't even bother to respond. He knew that Edward while he may of meant that wouldn't be able to do much. It was one of the benefits of having a brother with bronchitis.. they got out of wind quicker. Sides he was sure this wouldn't go wrong. It couldn't go wrong.

taking a deep breath he activated the circle. Edward's back arched and he screamed in pain as his body expanded. fianlly the screaming stopped and the light surrounding him disappeared.

Edward coughed as he weakly stood up. "Am I older?" He squeaked weakly. Nobody said anything as he looked down at himself and cursed.

"Alphonse.. You fucked up you idiot!" He hissed annoyed.

And he was right while he was older it wasn't by much..Now instead of being 4 He was now10 about make matters worse He also now had whiskers as well. He sneezed lightly before he turned his attention back to AL. His tail switching back and forth agitatedly.

"You have 2 minutes to run before I kick your ass." Edward growled.


	14. Chapter 14

Edward now whisker free but still only 10 years old sat grumpily on a couch glaring at his older brother. "Is it that hard to turn me back into a fucking 15 year old!" He hissed.

"I am sorry brother I don't know what I did wrong it seemed perfect." Al apologized profusely before he looked over his papers tying to figure out what he did wrong.

"Oh give me that." He demanded. He took it and looked it over with a critical eye. "The exchange looks a bit weak." he said after a moment handing it back.

Alphonse nodded looking it over again. " I will have to recheck that over. sorry about that again Ed." He said apologetically.

"Eh it's OK AL i know you didn't do it on purpose." Ed said as he scratched his left ear absentmindedly. "Want ot go take pictures of stray cats with me?" Ed asked thoughtfully.

"but..the array.." AL said slowly unsure if he should. He felt he should fix this problem first. Edward tipped his head to the left starring curiously at his older brother for a moment before he gently grabbed Al's hand and tugged him along. "Come ooonnn bro you really need a break. All work and no play can make Al a very dull alchemist." Ed said in a sing song voice.

Al smiled but aloud himself to be lead out. His younger brother was right as always. HE could lighten up a little.

...

Tucker watched Edward and AL laugh as they walked down into the park and Ed knelt down to take a picture of a black kitten that was mewing by a fence. once ed was done he walked over and petted the kitten, the cat leaned into his touch and purred. Tucker watched Ed look pleadingly up at Al who only laughed and nod his head. A big joyful smile appeared on Ed's face as he piked up the kitten and continued down the side walk talking joyfully to his brother about something that happened that day.

Tucker couldn't help but smile thinly as he watched the whole scene. It was only a matter of time before Edward would be his..but for now he would allow ed this happiness.


	15. Chapter 15

Pride yawned as he watched Edward and Alphonse Look over an array. Edward's cat Socrates Sat perched on his golden head licking his paws. Ed has been boring ever since he became a 10 year old. All he wanted to do now was try and figure out his alchemic equations and take pictures of cats. Even his friend ling and girlfriend Winry was being pushed aside.

Roy and Riza watched them from the kitchen. "Honey I am worried about Ed." Riza whispered to her husband."He is overworking himself..again."

"Honey our son suffers from OCD. He is always getting obsessed about things...at least this time it's something helpful unlike that time he was obsessed with that online game Land of starcraft." Roy stated dryly.

"It's world of warcraft dad." Edward corrected without lifting his head.

"How..can he even hear us? We are whispering." Roy demanded.

"I am mostly cat remember." Edward snorted rolling his eyes. "What a moron."

Roy's eyes twitched as he tried to ignore that comment and keep himself in control. "YOU should really respect me.. I mean I am your father."

"Yea... I will be nicer when you get style old man. I mean seriously you maybe the fueher but you can always get yourself some more civilian clothes. You look like a noob." He laughed.

"You know... you were always a brat when you were a kid." Roy growled.

"That maybe..but you will always be old and ugly." Edward countered as he carefully stood up so that Socrates wouldn't fall of his head. That cat yawned and stepped onto his shoulders and curled around him like a boa. "I need a break. I am going to go find Ling."

Al rolled his eyes before he turned back to studying the array. "Have fun I think that I have it nearly figured out anyways." Al said passively.

"No you don't..that array is going to turn me into a 40 year old virgin." Edward said sticking his tongue out. "Nya you really suck at this."

Alphonse's face went red. "If you are so sure than why don't you fix it?" Alphonse demanded heatedly.

"Eh..I don't feel like it anymore." Edward said indifferently. "being a kid is so much better." Without a moments pause he left with his cat.

"You know... Alphonse you really walked into that one." Riza said as she calmly sipped her coffee.

"How are we going to convince him to fix the array?" ALphonse asked pulling his light brown hair.

"Riza use your guns." Roy said suddenly. Riza nodded and took out two of her guns and aimed them at either side of Roy's head. Roy backed up against the wall and went white as a ghost.

"not on me!" Roy screamed.

"OH.. sorry you need to be more clear honey." Riza smirked.


	16. Chapter 16

Ling found Ed sitting outside the local bookstore and smiled wide with relief everyone had been looking everywhere for him. After he walked out proclaiming his disinterest in turning back to his 15 year old self. "SO what up my friend?" Ling asked with a soft smile as he sat down beside his friend. Who only glanced halfheartedly at him.

"Truth be told I am down right shitty." Edward admitted. "IN these last 2 months alone i have had to endure at least 4 transmutations on my body and Today i had to take several puffs of my bronchitis medicine. He said as he held up his inhaler for proof.

"Yea I hear they are painful." Ling said sympathetically. "Is this why you don't want to turn back into a 15 year old?"

"Pretty much." Edward admitted. "I don't think my body can take it. I mean i might survive ...but I could be out of it for a while..and whose to say if it will really work? Ling... I am 15 well 10 years old! how much pain must I endure in my life?"

"Life is never supposed to be easy Ed. We all just need to put one step forward and hope for the best." LIng said with a hated it when his friend got depressed.

Edward managed a smile and nodded. "You are right as always ling."

"Of course I am..I am a prince..Princes are always right." Ling joked.

Edward rolled his eyes at that statement. "Yea..well I am the Fuhers son..so that must make me just as smart." He said sarcastically. Ling nodded agreeing with the statement none the less.

"So...what are you going to do than?"Ling prodded. Edward looked around thoughtfully before a resolute smile came across his face.

...

Tucker trailed his fingers along a rack of injections thoughtfully finally resting on a particular one. he picked it up and carefully injected them into several darts and needles. Once he was done he put them all carefully into a pouch. A sinister smile appeared on his face as he glanced out the window of his lab. "Here kitty kitty tucker has a treat for you."

...

Edward glanced admiringly down at his transmutation circle before turning back to his friend Ling. "Ok now remember that when I activate this There is no telling what will happen and no matter what you can't interfere. It has to run its course." He reminded as he checked a few things over. "When Its done i will more than likely be out of it or worse. You need to get me to my doctor immediately." He added as he knelt down in front of the circle and clapped his hands. Ling nodded gravely. Well he disagreed with Edward doing this himself he couldn't help but admire the fellow teen. The kid knew the danger and yet he did it so that others wouldn't have to.

"here goes nothing." Edward gulped as he clapped is hands once more and planted them on the array. A bright blue light engulfed him nearly blinding Ling. He winced as he heard Edwards angished moans of pain. Moans soon grew to ear piercing screams as time went on. In what was reality only a few minutes seemed like hours finally the light subsided and the screaming stopped. Ling hurried forward to the middle once he was sure it was done only to find a pale sweat drenched Edward curled up in fetal position passed out from all the pain and energy he sacrificed. He went to pick his freid up when he noticed how hot Edward was and nearly dropped him. He was like a burning inferno and to make matters worse his pulse was very weak. Thinking quick he rushed Edward out and headed towards the hospital only to run into none other than Alphonse. He frowned when he saw Ling carrying his younger brother. "What happened?" he demanded as he took the limp form of his brother from Ling.

"Transmutation." Ling managed to force out as he was still out of breath. Alphonse's eyes became wide at this but led them to him car none the less. Alphonse couldn't believe his brother would be so stupid! He made Ling drive as he cradled his younger brother in his arms. Edward's face scrunched up and contorted in pain but he still didn't wake up. Al seeing this tried to comfort his brother the best he could.

...

ROy and Riza sat in the kitchen drinking coffee when the phone rang. RIza calmly picked it up and answered it. However her calm face quickly slipped as she listened to the other end. "He did what?" she screeched.


	17. Chapter 17

Roy tried to hold back his anger and fear when he looked down at his now once again 15 year old son who slept peacefully curled up in a ball with his head resting on on his left arm. He should of known his son would try to fix it himself. He was clearly starting to get bored of being a kid. He just wished Ed would of aloud his older brother to do it. Alchemy especially alchemy this powerful takes up a tremendous amount of energy. In conclusion...Edward was going to be out of it for a while.

Ling and Winry quietly walked into the room and stared down at their friend. "So what did Doctor Marco say?" Winry asked as she took a seat right next to Ed who continued to sleep with a soft smile on his face.

"He is going to be fine. He used a lot of Energy and will be out of it for a while but he should be back to his old troublesome self in a month or so." Roy answered with a frown.

"His bronchitis?" Ling asked concerned.

"It acted up a little bit a little bit ago but is under control now. However when he wakes up he is so grounded." Roy growled.

* * *

Tucker stood outside the mansion and stared lustfully at Edward's window. From where he stood he could see Edward was sleeping and his family and friends were talking intently about something probably his well being. He hoped that Edward would sleep well through the night he didn't want to have to deal with him struggling.


	18. Chapter 18

**important for all readers please read**

**

* * *

**

Dear readers, i am so sorry i haven't been updating any of my stories much. I have for the past 2 or 3 months been suffering from severe bronchitis and as of recently also intestinal problems. However i am feeling better and after watching **Gravitation** and** Supernatural** seasons one thru part of season 3 i am geared up and ready to go. iu put in the review box which storys you wish for me to update the most so i can see which stories i need to start updating first.

I also have two new stories coming soon a **digimon series **2 based story starring chibi Ken and a normal aged tk and Davis. its going to be a friendship and maybe yaoi other one is a **Supernatural x Ghost Hunt** crossover.

Also another thing that is important is...please...no more anmonous reviews especially if you are going to be asking questions or leaving me a negative and pointless review. Thanks i would really appreciate it.

Sorry for the wait. Hope you all had an awsome thanksgiving and your muse is forever with you.

yours truely,

Sathreal aka Hilary


	19. Chapter 19

New and last chapter...fanfic is working so i am happy i can post this..and i need something to help me get by..my nanna just died so i am feeling a little depressed.

* * *

Tuckers eyes gleamed as he climbed through the window..he was so close to his pet that he could practically feel him. However just as he was about to grab the sleeping Neko he felt a sharp pain on his head and he feel to the ground clutching his head in pain. "Did you serriously think you could get away with this?" A young man with a xingese accent asked bemused. The last thing he saw before darkness overcame him was a confused Edward leaning over the bed and glancing at Ling. "This isn't another one of your kinky parties is it ?" he asked not amused. "BECAUSE I TOLD YOU THAT MY ROOM WAS NOT A PLACE FOR THAT!" Edward seethed grumpily, not happy in the slightest at having been woken up.

* * *

A trial was held the next day and much to everyones relief Tucker was sentenced to death by hanging all of Edward's friends and family were present and watched with blank faces as he was lead to the gallows. Edward himself was not present. He was still weak and unable to leave his room not that he complained. He was enjoying his much deserved rest and could care less what others thought.

* * *

2 years later

Edward a young adult newly graduated into the real world stood happily beside his best friend and fellow scientist in training Ling. He laughed as Ling joked over something that happened that day. His father had stopped trying to force a military career on his youngest and instead got him and his friend a job working with one of the best groups of genius. Edward had finally gained more control over his own sickness and though he still was bothered by it, it no longer really threatened him and he learned to take things at his own pace. Things were truly going along perfectly..After his short 20 years of excistance he learned that sometimes you just really gotta have a heart and live and let things go. He was going to live his life to the fulliest as he wished it not how others would..and he was hardly a victiem anymore..well at least not that he was aware of..not that it was easy for him to be one with 4 guards by him at all times.

short ending.. i know..sorry lol but thanks for sticking by my side all this time..I promise my other stories will end better. WHich one do you all want me to update next?


End file.
